Inevitable
by Everbliss
Summary: [Series of drabbles] ...Because as time passes, people and things don't always stay the same.
1. Different

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow, I own the Spirited Away DVD. But really, they all belong to Hayao Miyazaki.

A series of drabbles and may or may not have anything to do with each other. Please enjoy until I update again. ...Because as time passes, people and things don't always stay the same.

  
Different

...And so, back again.

_Different_, she thought to herself, looking around at her current surroundings. The plants and grass had completely grown over the road. The little statue standing in the middle of the road was practically covered with moss and overgrown weeds. Even the tiny bit of paint left on the entrance had peeled off.

As she slowly took in her surroundings, she wondered to herself, _Where in the world had the time gone?_ She wondered, would they remember her after so long? What would they look like? (Would Boh be a BIG kid now?) Would _he_ remember her?

_No matter_, she thought to herself as she tentatively took a step back into her past. _...I'm back again_.

fin

Please R&R


	2. Falling

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow, I own the Spirited Away DVD. But really, they all belong to Hayao Miyazaki. 

A series of drabbles that may or may not have anything to do with each other. Drabble #2 up! Please enjoy.  
...Because as time passes, people and things don't always stay the same.

* * *

  
Falling

He'd met her somewhere in between, catching her as she fell through the endless sky.

"I knew you'd come back _-and catch me-_." She whispered softly into his ear, gripping his hand as hard as she could, not letting him fall through her fingers again.

"Of course you knew _-I would-_." He murmured, pulling her closer into his embrace. _How could I not?_

_--- _

He'd finally come back to her, after all those painful years of waiting. As always, she found herself drowning in his stunning jade green eyes. Now, there was nothing to keep them apart.

Finally content, she leaned into his embrace, whispering back to him...

_You couldn't._

fin

* * *

A/N: Also archived in my livejournal, along with others. Please check it out if you have the time. And as always, please R&R! 


	3. Come Again

**Disclaimer:** Somewhere over the rainbow, I own the Spirited Away DVD. But really, they all belong to Hayao Miyazaki.

_...Because as time passes, people and things don't always stay the same.

* * *

_

Come Again

She never wanted to leave.

She never did. Not since the first time she saw it. Sure, maybe her initial reaction after seeing her parents get turned into pigs, getting bombarded by giant frog workers, chased by random spirits, and nearly choked to death by a fat old lady with a huge nose, might have mangled her opinion of it.

At that time, she had no idea why she stayed. For all she knew, she could've just jumped into the river and swam off to the next town but back then, she was saving her parents from being fried into bits of bacon. After that, she figured she left forever.

Yet time and time again, she found herself drawn back by a special pair of sparkling jade-green eyes.

_-fin_

* * *

**A/N:** This is one of my older drabbles written a few months ago. I think these will just be a collection of random drabbles, because I don't think I can make it work anyway else. Please tell me what you think, and R & R! 


	4. Let Go

**Disclaimer:** Somewhere over the rainbow, I own the Spirited Away DVD. But really, they all belong to Hayao Miyazaki.

* * *

Let Go

It wasn't always his eyes that she remembered him by, like most people thought. True, they were the most prettiest eyes she'd ever seen; emerald-green eyes sparkling with life as he stared down at her, or the dullest jade when he was morose. Not to mention, he _did_ have the most feminine eyebrows ever, but that only made him the person that he was.

However, that wasn't it. 'Okay, fine,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe it was.' But it wasn't always the eyes, what she absolutely loved about him were his hands. She, herself, had short, stubby fingers, in comparison to his, which didn't quite go together. His were long, slender... delicate, yet so strong at the same time.

Truth was, she needed something something tangible to hold on to. Yes, his brilliant green eyes were amazing to look at and always managed to hold her gaze for what seemed like eternity, but it wasn't enough. She could just hold onto his hand and never let go. If she felt him slipping through his fingers, she would just hold on tighter.

'Yes,' she decided as she slipped her tiny hand through his. She'd never let go again.

* * *

**A/N:** Written way back in April. Please forgive me for not posting for so long. I have been very busy school, and will hopefully be able to get back into the flow of things soon. Mm, and feedback is muchly appreciated, thank you. 


End file.
